memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Drake (Earth 87)
Captain Dinah Drake, formerly known undercover as Tina Boland, is a female meta-human vigilante. She was an undercover detective for the Central City SCIS Department, until her partner and boyfriend, Vincent Sobel, was murdered. She sought revenge for his death after becoming a meta-human due to the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion with the power to produce sonic screams. Dinah was eventually recruited into the ranks of Team Arrow by Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, who was searching for a second person to the Black Canary mantle and she became a detective in the Star City SCIS Department and helped Team Arrow fight Prometheus. Dinah became close friends with its members, particularly John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Typhuss James Halliwell and Curtis Holt. During the final battle with Prometheus on Lian Yu, Dinah met her rival, Laurel Lance/Black Siren. Adrian was able to escape from Lian Yu and escape from Team Arrow, Adrian continued to be a problem for the team 6 months after the battle on Lian Yu as he continued to fight Team Arrow. During the team's fight against Cayden James, Dinah found out that Vincent was still alive and operating as "Vigilante" and eventually rekindled their relationship. After learning that Oliver, Diggle, Typhuss and Felicity Smoak had violated her privacy, along with Rene and Curtis, to learn who betrayed Oliver to the SCIS, Dinah left Team Arrow. She, Curtis, and Rene eventually formed New Team Arrow. After Vincent was truly killed by Laurel, Dinah returned to her vengeance ways, putting her at odds with her former teammates. It wasn't until Ricardo Diaz became a bigger threat than the two teams could handle alone did Dinah, Curtis, and Rene finally reconcile with and rejoin Team Arrow to take him down. In the process, Dinah began to move on from her vendetta against Earth-2 Laurel. Dinah was saddened that her former teammates Laurel Lance and Typhuss betrayed Team Arrow for Ricardo Diaz and Cayden James, Laurel and Typhuss became criminals in Star City, Dinah hoped that Laurel and Typhuss could be turned from their criminal life. Shortly after that, Oliver was killed by Oliver Queen/Dark Arrow, a evil doppelgänger from Earth 86, Tommy Merlyn took up the mantle of Green Arrow becoming the new leader of Team Arrow with Dinah as his second-in-command. Dinah and Tommy continued to try to turn Laurel and Typhuss back to being good. (''Black Siren'') Equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Dinah wears a protective black leather suit as Black Canary to hide her identity from her enemies when she goes out fighting crime. She was presented by Felicity Smoak with a mask to wear in the field to better protect her identity. After the battle on Lian Yu, Dinah received a new mask and suit. After Oliver Queen revealed his secret identity to the world, Team Arrow broke up and Dinah stopped using her suit as a result of the vigilantism law. However, she donned her suit again when the rest of the team were deputized. By 2411, Dinah's suit was upgraded with a hood to hide her identity and she has stopped wearing a mask. *'Bulletproof vest:' Dinah wears bulletproof vests whenever she is out on the field with the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and while she was assisting Felicity Smoak, Rene Ramirez, Typhuss James Halliwell and Samanda Watson in tracking down Ricardo Diaz. *'Expandable batons:' After a while of being the Black Canary, Dinah started using a pair of black expandable batons to fight, which are capable of combining into a bo-staff. *'Phaser: ' Dinah often uses one or two phasers when operating in the field. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Dinah Drake Category:People from Earth 87